


Morning After

by katsudontfeedthepiggy



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudontfeedthepiggy/pseuds/katsudontfeedthepiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Cowritten with RadientRed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon.

The first thing he notices is the weight against his chest, a subtle warmth that hadn't been there when he had dozed off.

At some point in the night he had half rolled onto the flat of his back, dragging her with him. Both of his arms are wrapped loosely around her waist while one of her legs was thrown over his, tangled between the two; her head rests on his chest just a little below his shoulder.

It isn't the first time he has woken up wrapped around her, his sleeping mind seeking a comfort only found in human contact and though a large part of him wants to relish the moment, he knows that it is unlikely to be good for him if she wakes up to find him clinging to her like a bear.

It's only when he goes to move that he notices the tickle on his arm as her fingers idly trace small circles on his skin.

"Uhh…Revy?" he starts almost disbelieving. "You awake?"

At the sound of his voice she stops the movement and stiffens slightly for a moment, before settling down again.

"Yeah..."

"How long for?" he tries his best not to sound puzzled.

"Maybe ten minutes"

He considers that for a moment, that she had been lying there...well... snuggling instead of moving back to her side of the bed like he knows she had done in the past. He wishes he'd been awake.

Taking the opportunity he tightens his grip around her waist, pulling her up slightly so that he can find her lips with his own and captures her in a lazy kiss which she returns with the same enthusiasm.

The two of them are busy enough that they don't hear the knock at the door the first time, though they hear the second.

She pulls back first, moves with the intention to crawl out of bed and answer the door. He stops her, keeping his hands on the small of her back.

"Leave it...if it's important they'll come back"

He chuckles that that's all it took for her to settle her weight back against him as she begins to playfully nip at his jaw.

"Well at least now I know why you weren't at the office yesterday."

The two of them jerk their head up in surprise at the voice. Chang steps in through the doorway, a smirk on his lips. His eyes are hidden behind polarized lenses as usual.

"What the hell?!" she almost barks at him, "How did you...?"

"The door was unlocked...pretty sloppy Revy," he teases.

"I'm damn sure that it wasn't."

"What? You think I picked the lock?" he chuckles to himself. If looks could kill he'd be floating in the harbor right about now.

"What do you want Chang?"

"Nothing that can't wait, you kids go back to what you were doing."

She opens her mouth to argue but he's already gone and instead she is left frowning at the curious exchange.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"I have no fucking clue."

He sighs as she lies back down against him, nestling closer. "We should get to work."

"We should." She answers but doesn't show any indication of moving.

"Dutch is gonna be pissed."

She hums in agreement but doesn't move. Rock props himself up against the wall and moves to grab a pack of cigarettes from the bed side table and offers one to her which she surprisingly turns down. Lighting up the smoke he takes a long drag and glances down at his tattooed partner nestled against him. The situation wasn't making much sense to him. Revy never acted like this.

"Revy…?"

"Yeah?"

She sounds different. Calm, relaxed. He remembers something his brother once said about the gift horse.

"Nah…never mind."


End file.
